Sleep With Me
by Lola93091
Summary: On a stormy night, an injured Oswald insists that his girlfriend, Adalyn, stays the night.


Sleep With Me

All bruised up by Maroni nonetheless, Oswald traveled up the steps to the apartment he helped to maintain with his mother. In tow, his 'girlfriend' Adalyn- as it was strange to say- helped him get there by wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him balanced. Rushing winds, strong pelts of rain and darkness took over Gotham City and as Adalyn struggled to hold his weight she was mentally and physically preparing for the long trip back home in this weather. She knew how his mother would react and had a feeling it would be best to leave as soon as she could. Upon arrival to the familiar door, she cringed inside waiting for that irritating voice.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

No answer.

"Mother!" he called out in utter frustration due to his pain and lack of patience especially at this time of the night.

Hearing the chain sweep to the side and lock twist, the door swung open by force to be greeted with the tired and angered face of his ridiculously passionate mother. She looked over her son first with sudden sadness than to Adalyn with something next to hatred and judgment.

"Where have you been?! You tell me you'd come back in time for dinner and you come late, hurt, dragging in some filth like a dirty cat?" all spoken with that unforgettable and undetectable accent.

"Good evening Mrs. Cobblepot" Adalyn replied to her disrespectful remark, knowing how the mispronunciation would rub her wrong just the same.

"That's Kappleput to you!" she spat from across the room, pampering her son on the couch with her hands. Looking bothered he brushed her off and finally spoke up.

"Mother…please…I am in no mood to discuss the reasons why I was unable to come for dinner, I apologize". Taking a tissue from the table he wiped the spots of blood from his face. Adalyn spoke before any of them could intervene.

"You need rest, Oswald, I will leave…have a goodnight" she kept her gaze solely on him as she said her goodbye before he reached out to call her back.

"Adalyn, please, the streets of Gotham are too dangerous at this time of the night and this weather isn't particularly pleasant either".

"What?! She will not stay here! If she wants to leave, she leaves!" Gertrude yelled.

He held his hand up signaling his mother to speak no more. "Show some consideration mother, please, it would be for one night only" he softly spoke, grimacing at the pain in his leg, arm and face. Adalyn stood speechless, half soaked from outside in her beige trench coat. He looked no different; his suit had seen better days. His mother looked conflicted, no doubt upset of her son's offer and the fact that another woman-especially one who held his heart- would be staying the night. Biting her lip and nerves twitching she turned her nose to her son who rose from the couch to stand the best his current health would allow.

"She sleeps on couch, you must get rest…you are too weak to sleep on such furniture" she tells him, petting him over as if in her eyes he is a small child. She held adoration for her son in ways that made Adalyn shiver and question. But all thoughts on the matter were pushed aside as she accepted her sleeping arrangement. Oswald looked like he wanted to refuse, he was too much of a gentleman to allow it but he really wasn't up for an argument.

"The couch is fine, it isn't the first time I have slept on one so I will manage"

"I'm sure it isn't" his mother stabbed. She knew exactly what his mother was implying, was just another insult because she felt threatened. Choosing to ignore it, Adalyn walked over to it and set her small purse on the ground.

"You must have your beauty rest, mother, goodnight…I will follow soon" he gave his mother a short smile and finally she had left the room with an audible _hmpf!_

"Excuse my mother, I know she can be difficult…among other things," he added with a downturn of his lips as he rubbed it with his hand.

"May I" Adalyn began, fingers at the sash of her wet coat.

"Oh! Yes of course! I'm so sorry I should have offered when we came in" he struggled to walk over her.

Putting her arm out to stop him she calmly replied, "Oswald it's okay, I uh just want to shed this wet coat off". He pushed her arm down as he insisted on helping her in his condition. Taking both their coats off, he limped over to the cast iron coat rack. Being the second time she graced the small apartment with her presence she couldn't get over the outdated décor appearing as some sort of living space Edgar Allen Poe would favor.

An hour had passed and Adalyn found herself still awake, staring up at the ceiling with her black dress and hosiery still on. With only a think blanket to cover her midriff, her hands crossed onto her stomach as she couldn't help smelling and dissecting the abode with her eyes. There laid so much history in this home, that his mannerisms, fashion sense, and overall behavior could be explained. Six hours away from morning, the day certainly held its share of events that rendered the both of them tired and in need of a break. Life for them seemed to be getting harder even if he seemed to have made a step up to achieving his dreams.

Just before she could scan the old photographs in frames her focus was broken by the sound of feet. With little light from the street lamps outside she was able to make out his form as he made his way closer to the couch to look down at her.

"Oswald what are you doing you need to be resting" Adalyn whispered. She could make out a bruise that had developed on the side of his face. "Don't worry, please, this couch isn't for you, so you may sleep in my room". She looked at him to scold as she disagreed.

"No", he stepped back as he was preparing to walk to the end of the couch. Stopping in his tracks he looked over in shock. "What?" he asked in annoyance.

"No, you are not going to sleep here…damn it Oswald just go back to your room and heal" she found her voice had increased and ended by lowering it back down.

Refusing to let her win for some reason he stood his ground and scowled.

"Take my offer, I will not **let** you sleep here"

"Let? I'm already comfortable," she countered with a childish shrug.

Sighing in frustration of her stubborn attitude, he wiped his face with a hand and lowered it back down where his fingers began to fidget with the hem of his black silk pajama shirt. Fidgeting and fidgeting in thought he gave up and struggled to get the words out. Looking back over to him she spoke, "still here? Go back to" before she could finish he spit out the words.

"Sleep with me…I-I mean come with me…to sleep in my bed".

It was adorable; Adalyn and Oswald had known each other for a good time now. Having shared moments of kissing and holding each other close. This would be their most intimate…to share the same bed. To see him fidget and become shy now only made her smile and blush.

Deep inside, she couldn't resist this new offer. She couldn't care less about what his mother would think for he is a grown man after all. But what's more is that she secretly and desperately wanted to feel him close to her…even at this time. And much more deeper, she wanted more from him but never knew how to initiate it with someone like him. Before he could change his mind she agreed, leaving the hard couch and pathetic blanket. He led the way, taking each step painfully slow even with the door to his mother's room shut closed. Walking behind him, I took notice of his dark top and bottom pajama set. It was simple and something she could have imagined him wearing to bed. It was entirely him.

The room contained very little space for two people but it would suffice. Looking around she noticed a few old drawings and a picture of his mother at the corner of the room. Breaking away, she looked to the small bed and wondered just how it would fit the two of them. Looking at him she found him staring the whole time she was looking around. Clearing his throat he waved to his bed. "I um…I'll try to sleep closest to the edge to give you space".

"It's your bed, sleep the way you normally do"

He accepted that and turned to settle into his bed. Feeling something wet rub against her thighs, her fingers smoothed down the fabric of her dress to find that parts of it were still soaked from the rain.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh…well…I hope you don't mind but…my dress is still kinda wet from the rain and just thought I'd sleep in my underwear…" she left it hanging, gauging his features for a reaction. No doubt his cheeks were covered in that lovely shade she loved.

"Um sure…"

Turning to face away from her, he let her strip down out of her clothing listening to the soft sounds of the fabric fall to the ground. Something traveled down his body at the sounds and thoughts of what she looks like beneath it all. Knowing how uncomfortable it would make this arrangement the further he continued to entertain such thoughts he squinted hard to beg for sleep to take him. Soon the bed dipped and she finally made her side to her satisfaction.

"Thank you, Oswald"

He couldn't help but look back slightly, "You're welcome…goodnight Ada".

"Goodnight Oz", she heard him quietly laugh at the nickname. It was something he could get used to than all the other names people chose for him.

A couple hours had passed and Adalyn was experiencing a nightmare created from a mix of all that has happened so far in her waking life. Dark, blurred images of people with horrific smiles and deaths at each corner she turned, Adalyn was unaware just how much she was tossing and turning in the bed. Eyes clamped shut, her legs began to slide left to right brushing up against Oswald's. The blanket had lowered to her waist exposing her bra and as she continued to roll and groan from the terrors she was witnessing in her sleep, he slowly woke up. Adalyn nearly rolled onto him as he turned to take notice of her. Looking at her, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her form. Finally her soft skin was exposed to him and it felt so foreign to even have a woman share his own bed.

Reaching out to nudge her shoulder, he wanted to stop her before she would get any louder. It took a few rough shakes until her eyes snapped open to meet those blue-green eyes. It hit her that he could now see most of her but with the sheets already twisted she decided against covering up. They are in a 'relationship' after all.

"Having a nightmare?" he whispered with a husky tone. To her, it sounded quite sexy.

"Yea…I'm sorry for waking you".

"It's alright, I can't sleep either". They both sighed as he moved to face the ceiling with his hands neatly folded onto his stomach and she tucked closely by his side. A particular musk smell had reached her nose with some sort of spice. It was intoxicating and very much male. Their proximity wasn't helping the feelings she was experiencing. Lying on her side, she stared at his profile…the way his nose curved and turned at the bottom ending with a point. Down to his lips that were always so deliciously soft to kiss. Over to the soft planes of his cheekbones and to his thick eyebrows that went with his jet-black hair. She fell in love with him because of unique appearance, his cleverness, his strong will to survive, and mannerisms. Only she knew how many times he fought and cheated death.

He was certainly different amongst all the men of Gotham and she knew he was going to play a big role in this city's future. _Just how though? _She thought. Unaware his eyes weren't entirely closed the whole time she was staring his lips moved.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a pinch of sarcasm and amusement. Lips closed she couldn't help but laugh.

"What, I can't admire you?" his head turned to face her and smirk. "Admire me? What's to admire?"

"Many things…you're different…I like different and you are well, attractive". He snorted at her comment but he couldn't deny the feelings he felt at that moment from what she said. It was flattering. He felt flattered.

All smiles and humor ceased as her hand reached to touch his face carefully. She examined his bruise as he remained still like stone. His gaze locked with hers as couldn't help but lean over to kiss him soundly on the lips. He remained still for a moment before using his hands to comb through her long hair. The feel of it- like velvet between his fingers- made him feel giddy to touch more. Leaving her hair, his hands traveled lower as their kisses grew hungrier. The bed squeaked as she found herself pulling him over her. Rubbing her flat stomach he took pleasure in going lower to rub at her legs as he felt her hands creep up beneath his shirt. Her warm hands met his bare skin and he gasped into their kiss from the sensation.

Oswald left all shyness as their kisses set something off inside of him…and excite his lower body. Years of lonely nights without release had caught up to him and whether this night was for healing the wounds he received, he cared not. There was a need he needed to take care of first before his sleep. Having stroke this, he knew she wanted it just as much. Holding his body up with his arms, Adalyn laid beneath him with her ankles at the side of his legs. She kept careful in avoiding putting weight onto his bad leg. Breaking from the kiss, she felt each other's breaths on their lips as she spoke, "lie on your back…you're hurt".

He couldn't refuse and he knew the pain would reach him soon. Complying, he turned onto his back, hands moving to place her on top of him to resume their make out session. Small moans and whimpers escaped them both as she rubbed against him each minute their tongues brushed. Feeling a bulge rub against her crotch as she moved against him up and down he gasped and groaned louder, breaking the kiss to stare at her. Being a virgin herself- minus the use of toys- it was exciting to receive such a reaction from a man. Sitting a little straighter, she moved down as she kept her eyes on his. Just as her clothed crotch came above his she grinded against it. At the same time they both made a sound of pleasure. Watching his chest move up and down fast with his breathing, she could tell by the small rings of color in his eyes that he was beyond aroused. This wasn't going to stop here as she remembered keeping a few items in her purse for moments like this. As she thought earlier, she never knew how to initiate it with someone like him but the moment had finally come and she promised him she would return to the room. Nearly running on the front portion of her feet she came back into the room and closed the door with her purse in hand. He watched her with curiosity and hunger.

Digging through her purse, her fingers fished out the item she was looking for and held onto the package as her purse hit the ground.

"Take off your clothes" she told him. He followed wordlessly, attacking each button of his shirt until he threw it off and kicked off the long pants. He stopped as the straps of her bra came down and with a silent click she dropped it to the floor. She stood topless before pushing her panties down and over her hips. His breath stopped as he took in her gloriously naked figure. Bending down with her breasts swinging gently, she crawled the short space to him and took his lips once again. With his mother a room away he told her, "We have to be quiet…if she finds us" he began before she finished for him, "she wont…kind of thrilling don't you think" Adalyn smiled mischievously. He returned the look with his own, hands grabbing and touching everywhere on her body. After taking the time to touch and explore each other, the packet was torn open and placed onto his erect member. Once secured and rubbed, he held her steady as her hips lowered to impale herself. His head flew back onto his pillow and his mouth stayed open to breathe. The first moment felt like heaven and until she began grinding against his pelvis, his hands squeezed her skin harder. Taking pleasure in the view he relaxed and let the sensations carry him away until the sounds from her mouth grew louder and a vocal _Uhn! _escaped her lips. Slapping a hand over her mouth his eyes warned her to be quiet but was followed by a chuckle.

The bed began to creak as their movements sped. Sweat covered their smooth skin and the light from outside highlighted it. With his hair slick against his forehead he watched a few strands of her own come forth to stick to her cheek. Coming around to her bottom, his hands massaged each cheek as he simultaneously pulled her forward. Moving faster it wasn't long before they gave in and she became still.

Having collapsed onto his body, they kissed some more before breaking. Feeling her lips swell from all his nipping and sucking she smiled at how the night turned out. If they weren't tired before they started all of this, their bodies certainly couldn't take an adventure the next day. Comfortable in his arms and on his bare, pale chest she spent a few more minutes before getting up and off of him. With a grunt he got up on his hands to watch her gather her items off the floor.

"I'm going back to the couch…if we fall asleep your mother will find us together like this" she smiled. He understood but he wanted her at the same time. It felt empty without her but for the time being it would have to do. Moving to go to the washroom, Oswald took off the condom and threw it in the trash. He was going to have to take this trash out the next day for sure.

Finding her all dressed and fixed, he walked around naked picking up his own nightclothes. The blush had not escaped their faces and before leaving the room, he pulled her back to place a chaste kiss on her rosy lips. With a whispered "goodnight" they parted ways and slept completely satisfied. The night had definitely taken a surprising turn.

(Thurs. Feb. 19)

**Yes! This idea came to mind yesterday and I had to write it out quickly. Hope you all enjoyed it I know I had fun typing it. Just 5 episodes left already?! What the F&amp;*^% are we going to do while waiting for the next season lol. Tell me what you think of the show so far AND! I will take any suggestions for another story on here, just message me what you would like to see here for this fandom. **

**Also! I typed up and posted a story last night for RLT's movie 'WOULD YOU RATHER" so please give it a read and review **


End file.
